fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Heal
Heal (ライブの杖, Raibu no Tsue, lit. Live) is the most common healing Staff in the ''Fire Emblem'' series. This staff generally allows its wielder to recover HP equivalent to (User's Magic +10), in turn meaning that it is usually capable of fully replenishing its targets' HP. However, in certain games like Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light and Shadow Dragon, the Heal staff is comparatively weak, meaning that a more powerful staff may be required to effectively recover HP. In Radiant Dawn, the Heal staff is a fairly weak staff to counterattack with, owing to its low weight. In Three Houses, Heal is a basic Faith spell that all playable units can learn, at Faith Mastery Rank D. This staff is also known as the Healing Staff (いやしの杖, Iyashi no Tsue) in TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. Weapon Stats ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade'' and Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon'' and Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem ''Fire Emblem Awakening Fire Emblem Fates Fire Emblem Heroes Fire Emblem: Three Houses Item Locations Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light |Dropped |Enemy Priest - Ch. 12 |- |Inventories |Wrys • Maria |- |Vendors |Ch. 8 • Ch. 11 • Ch. 14 • Ch. 16 • Ch. 24 |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |'Book 1:' Enemy Bishop - Ch. 4 '''Book 2:' 2 enemy Bishops - Ch. 6 |- |Inventories |'Book 1:' Maria Book 2: Maria • Marisha |- |Vendors |'Book 1:' Ch. 7 • Ch. 8 • Ch. 9 • Ch. 11 • Ch. 12 • Ch. 13 • Ch. 16 • Ch. 17 • Ch. 19 Book 2: Ch. 5 • Ch. 9 • Ch. 15 • Ch. F-1 |} ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |Inventories |'First Generation:' Ethlin • Lachesis '''Second Generation:' Lana/Muirne |- |Vendors |'Second Generation:' Ch. 7 |} ''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |Inventories |Safy • Nanna • Linoan • Amalda • Cyas |- |Shops |Ch. 7 • Ch. 8 • Ch. 9 • Ch. 14 • Ch. 17A • Ch. 20 |} TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga |Dropped |M7 |- |Inventories |Lee • Enteh • Plum • Mel • Lyria • Rebecca • Leteena • Renee |} Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade |Inventories |Ellen • Clarine • Niime |- |Vendors |Ch. 4 • Ch. 5 • Ch. 7 • Ch. 9 • Ch. 11A • Ch. 11B • Ch. 13 • Ch. 18B • Ch. 19A • Ch. 21 • Ch. 23 |} Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade |Inventories |Serra |- |Vendors |'Lyn's Story:' Ch. 7 • Ch. 10 'Eliwood's Story:' Ch.13 • Ch. 14 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 16x • Ch. 17 • Ch. 20 • Ch. 23 • Ch. 24 • Ch. 27 • Ch. 29x 'Hector's Story:' Ch. 13 • Ch. 14 • Ch. 16 • Ch. 17x • Ch. 18 • Ch. 21 • Ch. 24 • Ch. 26 • Ch. 29 • Ch. 31x |} Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones |Inventories |Moulder |- |Vendors |Ch. 5 • Ch. 9A • Ch. 10B • Ch. 12A • Ch. 12B Ch. 15 • Ch. 17 • Serafew • Port Kiris • Bethroen • Caer Pelyn • Taizel |} Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance |Inventories |Rhys • Mist |- |Vendors |Ch. 8 • Ch. 9 • Ch. 10 • Ch. 11 • Ch. 12 • Ch. 13 • Ch. 14 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 16 • Ch. 17 • Ch. 18 • Ch. 19 • Ch. 20 • Ch. 21 • Ch. 22 • Ch. 23 • Ch. 24 • Ch. 25 • Ch. 26 • Ch. 27 • Ch. 28 • Endgame |- |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn |Inventories |Laura • Mist • Rhys |- |Vendors |'Part 1:' Ch. 4 • Ch. 5 • Ch. 6 • Ch. 7 • Ch. 8 • Endgame '''Part 2:' Endgame Part 3: Ch. 2 • Ch. 3 • Ch. 4 • Ch. 5 • Ch. 6 • Ch. 7 • Ch. 8 • Ch. 9 • Ch. 10 • Ch. 11 • Ch. 12 • Ch. 13 • Endgame Part 4: Prologue • Ch. 1 • Ch. 2 • Ch. 3 • Ch. 4 • Ch. 5 • Rebirth |} ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon |Dropped |Enemy Curate - Ch. 12 |- |Inventories |Wrys • Maria |- |Vendors |Ch.8 • Ch. 11 • Ch. 14 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 16 • Ch. 22 |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |Est - Prologue 7A • Cain - Prologue 7B • Enemy Bishop - Ch. 6 • Enemy Bishop - Ch. 15 • Enemy Thief - Ch. 17 |- |Inventories |'Main Story:' Wrys • Marisha • Yuliya • Wendell • Etzel '''Extra Chapters:' Boah • Lena • Nyna • Etzel |- |Vendors |Ch. 5 • Ch. 9 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 19 • Ch. 21 |} ''Fire Emblem Awakening |Dropped |Ch. 3 • Ch. 6 |- |Inventories |Lissa • Anna |- |Shops |West of Ylisstol • The Longfort • Ylisstol • Mila Tree • Table Approach • Peaceful Village • Great Gate • Mila Shrine Ruins |- |SpotPass |Eirika • Mist • Nanna |} Other Healing Staves *Mend *Physic - A ranged version of the '''Heal Staff'. *Fortify *Recover Gallery File:Live Staff (TCG).jpg|The Live Staff, as it appears in the first series of the TCG. File:TRSHeal.png|Artwork of the Healing Staff in TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. File:FE1 Live.gif|Animation of Wrys casting Live in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. File:FE3 Live Staff.gif|Animation of Marisha casting Live on Draug in Mystery of the Emblem. File:Live (FE4).png|Lana casting Live on Diarmuid in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Live_(FE5).png|Salem casting Live on Leif in Thracia 776. File:Enteh_casting_Heal.png|Enteh healing Julia in TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. File:Fire Emblem Sword of Seal09.png|Clarine casting Live on Lugh in The Binding Blade. File:FE7 Heal.gif|Animation of Serra casting Heal on Erk in The Blazing Blade. File:FE9 Heal Staff.jpg|Rhys casting Heal on Ike in Path of Radiance. File:FE10 Laura Priest Battle Model.png|Laura wielding the Heal Staff in Radiant Dawn. File:FE10 Heal.png|Laura casting Heal on Leonardo in Radiant Dawn. File:FE12 Heal Map.png|Ryan being healed in New Mystery of the Emblem. File:FE13 Troubadour (Maribelle).png|Maribelle wielding the Heal Staff in Awakening. File:FE13 Heal.jpg|Lissa using the Heal Staff in Awakening. File:FE14 Heal.jpg|Elise wielding the Heal Staff in Fates.